When You're Gone
by Emiri-Tsukiyo
Summary: SasuNaru Yaoi Songfic.  Naruto's POV to Sasuke's leaving, to the song When You're Gone, by Avil Lavigne.  Enjoy RR


Alright, here ya go, the Son is When You're Gone, by Avril Lavigne, and it's a Naruto Fic. So enjoy. WARNING: Yaoi.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto or When You're Gone.

_**When You're Gone**_

I can't believe he's actually gone…I couldn't even stop him. I just watched him leave Konoha, and I was too weak to do anything about it…Sakura-chan's crying, and I can see Kakashi-sensei's disappointed in me…I can't blame him, really.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

I'm mad at myself, I could've done more, I could've tried harder, but it's too late, now, Sasuke-teme's gone…

And it's my fault….

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

I wish I could've been stronger, Sasuke, but instead, I watched you walk away…

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

Sasuke, you left everything behind, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, me…I didn't want you to leave…you're were my best friend…the only one who understood me….and accepted me, other than Iruka-sensei, of course…….you had all of us, especially me, but yet, you chose power, instead…

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

Everything seems so empty, without you…it's lonely…Everything reminds me of you….so it makes me sad…I wish you didn't go….were you not happy, with what you already had?

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Every night, I have the same dream, where you leave Konoha and me….you left everything behind, including me, were they not good enough? Was **I** not good enough?

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

It's been a year, now, since you left, it's been a year, almost, and I've decided to travel with Pervy Toad Sage, to train and become stronger, so I can bring you back. I'm not giving up on you, Sasuke. I will bring you back, I promised Sakura-chan, and myself…

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

I finally met up with you, again, it's been two and half years, since I started my training with Jiraiya, and eventually, I finally got to see you, again. You have no emotion in your eyes, it's scary, you're so cold, and you don't seem to care, when you look at me. That's hurts, now you're about to stab me, and kill me, and you blocked Kyuubi from saving me. Why, Sasuke, all I ever did was be your friend, and love you…why?

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

You didn't manage to kill me, Sasuke. I'm still alive, and I'll try even harder to bring you back. I won't lose you, because I need you, we all need you. I'll still love you, Sasuke, even if you hate me, in the end, but until then, until I can bring you back to us, I'll miss you.

Hope you liked it. If you didn't notice, it was all Naruto's POV, This was just something, I wanted to try, not a big fan on the pairing, personally, I prefer Kaka/Naru, but the song seemed to fit them, more.

R/R please, thanks.

Emiri Tsukiyo


End file.
